stexpandedfandomcom-20200214-history
USS Arcturus (Shadowstar)
| type = Explorer | class = Tikopai | status = Decommissioned (2310) }} The USS Arcturus (NCC-1807) was a ( ) heavy cruiser active in Federation Starfleet service during the 23rd and early 24th centuries. ( ) Arcturus was commissioned in 2282. It was often the testbed for developing sensor technologies. It had two different commanding officers before a refit ca. 2286. :The reference to two different CO's is meant to reflect the existence of chapters named ''Arcturus in different Trek fan organizations ca. 1985. One --with the registry NCC-1985 -- was led by Dave Herrmann in Wisconsin (Starfleet Communiqué 10), the other by Myron Rumsey in upstate New York. Along with its sister ships, [[USS Darion (NCC-1810)|''Darion]] and ''Vena'', Arcturus obtained vast amounts of information about Klingon activities while under the guise of various scientific expeditions. (Ships of the Star Fleet, vol. 1 revised) Arcturus 's third commanding officer, a Captain Johnson (who had transferred from the dreadnought ''Ascension''), was known for being a cautious and by-the-book commander. Johnson's executive officer, Artemis Ne'vah, was one of the rare Orions to attain command rank at the time. During a benchmarking run of sector 631516 in 2287, the ship underwent an unexplainable incident when it went missing for eighteen hours. Arcturus served as escort for a pair of transport/tugs in February 2288. ( : "As Others See Us"). Later that year, it would conduct a historical survey in the Shish-ak-bab system. (Star Trek: Avenger: "Operations Log - USS Avenger") During Operation Blackjack, the commander of Arcturus in a parallel universe, Admiral Wilhelm Genser, nearly succeeded in assassinating Captain Johnson and other key senior officers. ( : Operation Blackjack) Captain Johnson transferred to an administrative post at the end of Arcturus 's five-year mission and was succeeded by his exec, with the chief science officer, Lieutenant Commander Raab, moving up to the XO position. In 2293, Arcturus conveyed several diplomatic missions from their homeworlds near the Federation/Klingon border to the Khitomer Conference. (Star Trek: Shadowstar Station: "Journey to Camp Khitomer") For several years following that mission, Arcturus was on escort duty for settlers of the New Colonies in the Triangle. ( ) During a refit in 2297, Arcturus was outfitted with large passive-sensor platforms attached to its secondary hull, along with a dedicated matter/antimatter reactor for additional systems. She was decommissioned in 2310. (Star Trek: Malverne: At Gamma Hydrae) Assignment patch While individual assignment patches for Starfleet units had been replaced by the Enterprise delta shield in the 2270s -- years before Arcturus had been commissioned -- an unofficial Arcturus assignment patch existed. This was used on off-duty wear, as well as on souvenir apparel given to family members of the ship's officers and crew. The patch consisted of a stylized lower-case Greek letter alpha through which an upright shepherd's staff was stuck. This symbolized the star Arcturus's Bayer designation, Alpha Boötis -- the brightest star in the constellation of Boötes, the Shepherd. 69th Marine Strike Group The 69th Marine Strike Group was embarked on Arcturus. Upon the ship's decommissioning in 2310, the officer-in-charge was Major Deanna Diamond. ( timeline) Shuttlecraft There were at least four shuttlecraft embarked on Arcturus until its decommissioning: * Montaukett (NCC-1807/1) * Shinnecock (NCC-1807/2) * Pequot (NCC-1807/3) * Narragansett (NCC-1807/4). Alternate continuities ''Star Trek: Arcturus * [[USS Arcturus (NCC-1807)|USS ''Arcturus (NCC-1807)]] * [[USS Arcturus (NCC-1807-A)|USS Arcturus (NCC-1807-A)]] '' In this continuity, some heavy cruisers (presumably without linear warp drive) had been commissioned by the early 2260s. One of the ships was USS ''Arcturus, on which Hikaru Sulu served as first helmsman before being assigned to [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701)|USS Enterprise]]. See also * "[[The USS Arcturus in History|The USS Arcturus in History]]" External links Category:Star Trek: Shadowstar Station Category:Federation starships Category:Star Trek: Avenger Category:Tikopai subclass starships Category:Starships named after UK Royal Navy ships Category:Starships named after United States ships Category:Star Trek: Accord Category:Star Trek: Shadowstar Station Category:Federation starships Category:Star Trek: Avenger Category:Tikopai subclass starships Category:Starships named after UK Royal Navy ships Category:Starships named after United States ships Category:Star Trek: Accord Category:Star Trek: Malverne Category:Star Trek: Shadowstar Station Category:Federation starships Category:Star Trek: Avenger Category:Tikopai subclass starships Category:Starships named after UK Royal Navy ships Category:Starships named after United States ships Category:Star Trek: Accord Category:Star Trek: Shadowstar Station Category:Federation starships Category:Star Trek: Avenger Category:Tikopai subclass starships Category:Starships named after UK Royal Navy ships Category:Starships named after United States ships Category:Star Trek: Accord Category:Star Trek: Malverne